fan_of_grassyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan of Grassy
Fan of Grassy, formerly known as TheLindaMartinez, was a user from the BFDI Wiki, but she will make a new account called Grasserina in May 2019. She is currently on a Discord account. She is a big fan of Grassy. She also appears in the Object Shows Community, Cutie Sunflower wiki, Ten Words of Wisdom wiki, The World of TWOW Wiki and her very own wiki. She had a Wikia account with her own user page, which can be found here. Appearance When she joined the wiki, she used the IDFB pose of Grassy for her PFP. In October 2017, she uses Rocky instead of Grassy. In December 2017, she uses Grassy wearing a santa hat. On January 5th 2018, she uses the profile picture of Grassy who is made by GopluXPoplu. On February 1st, 2018, she changed her profile again with a Grassy profile pic made by BFDIBubble. On March 1st, 2018, her profile is changed into Grassy's voting icon from Battle for BFDI. On April Fool's Day, 2018, her profile was changed to Gelatin's voting icon as a joke. After April Fools Day ended, she changed into a different pfp. On May 1, she changed into another PFP. On June 1, she changed into Grassy's icon from the HTCraft BFB Sorter. On July 4, she changed into another PFP. On August 1, she set hersef back into her first ever PFP to commemorate her first wikiversary before she got disabled on August 18th, 2018, using a wikia image with only a gray picture of a human like other users. Personality She is very nice and friendly at times and can be a little angry when someone swears. She sometimes feels the need to say the right thing so people can't get angry at her, and likes to roleplay at times. She also loves peace, hates war, and tries to use her rights the right way. Overall, Fan of Grassy is a chill person. She has had several conflicts with other people on Discord like someone swearing at her and saying things that aren't appropriate. The swearing thing went a bit far to her as she went far for attempting to kill someone just because they swore, but I don't think she'll do that again. I think. Coverage Before she joined Wikia, she has her own Youtube acount from July and her friend she had that time was ObjectReater. She made her first wikia appearance in the BFDI Wiki as TheLindaMartinez on August 2nd, 2017, who made her very first blog called the Grassy Fan Club, which is for Grassy Fans like her. On August 17th, 2017, her username was renamed to Fan of Grassy, and has her username named like that ever since. Starting in October 21st, 2017, she started a collection full of BFDI stories and poems. She even made a dia version of it in the same day. On November 5th, 2017, her wiki was founded, thanks to Cutiesunflower for making it for her because she cannot make a wiki by herself that time because she needs her email registered. Later on, she made a discord account, and her discord name is Grassy ♥#1530, making her be able to make her own server called Grassilandia Serveria. She plans to make another account on her 13th birthday called Grasserina. Relationships See : Fan of Grassy/Relationships Cutiesunflower Fan of Grassy has interacted with Cutiesunflower many times in the BFDI Wiki. She makes requests on stuff Cutie needs to do and she mostly follows what she does. Every time Cutiesunflower is in chat, Fan of Grassy gives her hearts because she likes her. Status: Best Friends BSB Fan of Grassy has interacted with BSB. He makes too many sockpuppets and FoG hates his sockpuppets. Status: Enemies Putinury Fan of Grassy hates him because he is mean to her. Fan of Grassy also hates Communism and 9/11. FoG prefers peace and flowers over those things. Status: Enemies TheTwistedMangle Fan of Grassy has interacted with TheTwistedMangle. While TheTwistedMangle is kind towards Fan of Grassy, she can also be blunt towards her. They were working on a collab together, which made them interact more. (This section is probably a WIP) Status: Friends Derpyunikitty Fan of Grassy has barely interacted with Derpyunikitty. Since her block in February, Fan of Grassy feels bad for her. Hiccory Fan of Grassy is friends with Hiccory. When Hiccory nearly got blocked in May, Fan of Grassy was a little mad at him, but they're on good terms now. Status: Friends DeathPreventer114/AndBenIsDead/UnluckyGuy114/ADeletdAccount TRAINZCOOL Happierclickers(Rebirthed) Status: Friends TnT20052013isbackagain TheMaster001 Status: FoG's Brother Characters Objects *Branchy *Battery *Meat *Cilantro *Snowflake *Fudge Pudding *Amber Ball *Plus Symbol *Minus Symbol *Cherry Blossom Tree *Ef-Em *Folfy *Wiggy (that pink notepad) *Galaxy Ribbon *Chili *Peppermint Cappuccino *Rice-Pasta *Teacup *Mortar and Pestle *Cherry Cake *Reshiram Card Non-Objects *Loppy *Mooni *Feralina *Mini-mals *Freezerflake (is a snow bunny) *Ecto (ghost cat with red eyes) *Cottonfluff *Gingie *Honey (a bee) *SkeleHoney (a bee with skeleton details) *Skul-Krushy (a bunny with skeleton details) *Felisha *Ruffle *Fragilis Trivia * She loves making BFDI stories. * Her spirit objects are Stapy, Pen, and of course, Grassy! * She originally had a crush on ObjectReater back in July - August 2017 on her Youtube Channel before joining the wiki, but it was changed to Cutiesunflower because Fan of Grassy loves her and calls her a Grassy Friend Forever. *She was previously called TheLindaMartinez, however, it was renamed to Fan of Grassy due to not liking the name of it. *She likes drawing BFB characters on paper. *She sometimes likes to change her profile pic on every first day of the month. *She sometimes gets angry when someone swears because she hates them. *Her real name is Linda, which was in her old username. *Her top 3 objects are Grassy (1st), Rocky (2nd), and Remote (3rd). **Coincidentally, she drew those 3 characters. *Her full name is Linda Mary-Elizabeth Martinez. *She has a 3DS, but it doesn't have Wi-Fi. *She is friends with (TWDremaker2000, Cutiesunflower, Derpyunikitty etc.) because they are just like her. (Except Derpy probably because she likes swearing and NSFW unlike FoG who hates that aaaaaa) *She can voice BFB characters at times since she likes doing them. *She also talked to HazelCricket and Kenzie. Category:Users Category:Females